


Alls fair.....

by Gameguy199



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Psychological, Threats, teenage angst, what could hav been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: After seeing his friends and how upset they are over the digimon emporer, Izzy decides to have a little chat with the man.....in the real world.





	

Glancing down at the directions he’d printed out Izzy smiled. He was in the right place. All around him the city was starting to transition; going from the normal hustle and bustle of the day time to the slow quite pace of the night. Stuffing the directions into his bag Izzy moved forward, up the fight of steps towards the apartment building in front of him. A few hours ago he’d been at school; that’s where he’d printed out the direction. He might not have been able to enter the digital world but he could still work out here in the real world.

As he climbed the stairs Izzy smiled to himself. At first he’d thought Davis and the other new digi-destined weren’t going to be up for the task. But lately his thoughts had changed, davis and the others had shown themselves to be more than capable of being digi-destined. More than that though theyd displayed a willingness to do so. A desire to protect the alternate world they’d discovered.

Coming to a stop Izzy sighed softly. Glancing at the name plate next to the doorbell Izzy read off the name ‘Ichijouji’. Taking a deep breath Izzy moved forward ringing the doorbell before leaning back and waiting. He’d thought about this for a long time now. He’d seen the looks on their faces; the conflicting emotions of triumph, helplessness and confusion each time davis and the others returned. They tell him things, things about the digimon emperor. About how it was really Ken Ichijouji, about how he treated digimon like slaves and tools, how he was cruel and evil.

That’s when this plan had started to form. And now that he was here. There was no turning back. It was time to confront the digimon emperor. As the door to the apartment opened Izzy shifted, smiling at the middle aged woman who appeared in front of him. “Hello ma’am is Ken home right now?”

The woman blinked at him a slight look of confusion flickering across her face. A moment later the look of confusion vanished instead being replaced by a look of happiness and joy. “OH! You must be a friend of Ken’s from school. Please come inside.”

Smiling and nodding Izzy stepped forward into the apartment, bowing to the woman as she shut the door behind him. “Thank you for inviting me in. I was hoping I could speak with Ken for a moment, is he here right now?”

The woman smiled but shook her head. “No. he went to run an errand. He’s always out running errands lately. He needed something for his computer.”

Izzy smiled, recognizing the lie he'd told his parents quite a few times so he could slip away o help his friends. “Ok. Would it be alright if I waited in his room for when he comes back. It’s kinda important that I talk with him.”

The woman beamed at him, her smile almost alarmingly big. “Of course deary. Would you like anything to eat or drink while you wait?”

Izzy shook his head. “No thank you ma’am. I’ll just read till he gets back.”

The woman nodded. “Ken’s door is the last one at the end of the hall. Make yourself at home. As she spoke she gestured down a hallways to their right.

Nodding Izzy smiled, bowing again before moving into the hallway and making his way towards Ken’s room. As he reached the end of the hallways he paused, scanning the door that stood in front of him. It was a simple door, the nameplate ‘Ken Ichijouji’ was the only thing that decorated it. Sighing to himself Izzy could not help but compare it to his own door at home. And although his door was no longer barren save for just a nameplate it hadn’t always been that way.

Stepping into the room Izzy closed the door behind him before turning to look around. Under his breath he spoke; more to himself than to anyone else. “So…..this is the bedroom of the digimon emperor.”he wasn’t exactly sure what he’d expected. It wasn’t like Ken could bring objects and trophies back from the digital world; but maybe……he'd expected a little more.

In truth it was a fairly average room. There was a simple single layer bed, a dresser, a desk and computer. As he scanned the computer Izzy felt a faint smile twitch across his face. He recognized the screen; a digital portal. No doubt Ken’s ‘errand’ was actually a trip to the digital world. Continuing to look around Izzy noted several certificates and commendations that had been hung up on Ken’s wall.

Sighing to himself Izzy again compared his room to Ken’s. Yes his computer was a bit bigger; having been a custom built one and not a simply purchased stop PC. And yes Ken’s dresser was maybe slightly bigger than Izzy’s but in truth the rooms were fairly similar; or at last they had been at one time. Sitting on the bed Izzy could not help but recall how he'd been before. Back before any of this had happened, before he’d met Ty, Matt, TK or any of his now friends.

He’d been a lonely child. Always the nerd wherever he went. Always treated with anger and contempt for no other reason than he was smart. His room had been almost exactly like this. Yes there were things in it, but there was no emotion behind those things. So sense of joy or accomplishments when he looked at his awards, no sense of wonder or amazement when he sat as his computer. Just a kind of cold numbness; a feeling of being alone no matter what he did. Sometimes he'd felt anger; a hot burning rage that other people were so stupid and dumb. That they allowed their ignorance to translate to anger when he tried to help them or explain things to them.

But all that had changed. Since he’d returned from the digital world he’d made friends. He’d opened up, allowing himself to forgive the people who’d tormented and hurt him before. He'd started hanging out with his friends, spending time with them outside of school, seeing movies and going to sporting events with them. He’d even gone on a few dates; and although none of them had worked out he’d genuinely felt happy for the experience. He-

But his train of thought ended as Ken’s computer began to beep; the screen starting to warp and flash as the portal began to open. Taking a deep breath Izzy watched, noting how Ken’s portal was slightly different than the ones they called up at school were. he remained silent, watching as Ken simply materialized in front of his computer, a look of anger covering his face. A moment later Ken lashed out, slamming his fists down on the desk. “INCOLENT BRATS. HOW DARE THEY DESTORY MY SPIRES. THEY WILL PAY.”

Chuckling Izzy spoke. “Rough day being the emperor?”

Ken spun around, the look of anger changing to shock and surprise. A moment later he pointed at Izzy, his voice trying to sound threatening but containing a faint shake of fear. “Who….who are you?”

Izzy smiled, slowly moving to stand before he spoke. “My name is Izzy.”

Ken’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Izzy who?”

Izzy chuckled. “Izzy who knows you’re the digimon emperor.”

Ken’s eyes widened in shock. A split second later they narrowed again, a look of anger flickering across his face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Leave. NOW.”

Izzy only smiled, sighing to himself before speaking. “Yes you do. I know who you are Ken Ichijouji. I know you’re the digimon emperor. And I know what you want to do. But I have a message for you. It won’t work.”

Ken’s eyes narrowed again, this time in anger. “And how could you possibly know that?”

Izzy smiled, gesturing to the room around them. “Because once you and I were very much alike. Alone, isolated; angry at the world cause the world was too stupid to understand or listen to what you were trying to tell it.”

Ken growled in anger. “You and I are NOTHING alike. I’m an emperor. You’re no body.”

Izzy chuckled again. “Maybe so. But this nobody knows where you live. This nobody was able to track you down. And he can do it again. And he will keep doing it until you get the message he has for you.”

Ken’s expression shifted; his look of anger being replaced for a split moment by one of confusion and fear. After several seconds it changed back, being replaced by one of anger but also calculating thought. “And…..what’s the message?”

Izzy shifted slightly, adjusting his weight from one leg to another before speaking. “You won’t win. No matter how many spires you build, no matter how many collars you use. You’ll lose this war.”

This time the look of anger that filled Ken’s face was real. He snarled, taking a step forward his voice rising slightly. “YOU’RE WRONG. I’LL WIN. I HAVE AN ARMY” as he finished speaking an arrogant smirk covered Ken’s face.

Izzy nodded slowly. “Yes…..you have an army……that hates your guts. And no matter how long you rule or how powerful you become that will never change. And the ones that serve you willingly; well they’ll betray you the moment they think it will benefit them. You will always be looking over your shoulder.”

He watched as Ken bit his lip, his expression of thought overtaking the anger that covered his face. After several moments Ken spoke. “You’re wrong.”

Izzy shook his head. “No. I’m not. And you know it. You know you’re running out of time. Only question is how do you want to lose? Do you want to quite the field with what little honor you have left? Or do you want a knockdown, drag out slug fest where you try and destroy as many innocent lives as you can?”

Ken’s expression darKened. “GET OUT…..NOW.”

Izzy shrugged. “Fine. I go. But just remember, I know where you live. I wonder what would happen if the portal you were using were to be hacked and destroyed while you were in mid transport between the worlds?”

Ken’s eyes widened while his face went pale. “You wouldn’t.”

Izzy shrugged again. “That’s all up to you. But you should know; if you cross that line. If you become truly unredeemable……then the kiddy gloves come off. Its war……alls fair in war.”

Without waiting for a response Izzy moved, pulling open the door to Ken’s room before stepping out. Pausing for a moment he looked back at Ken. He smiled to himself. He could tell his words had shaKen the normally arrogant teenager. Which was exactly what he'd hoped to do.

“Remember Ken. There is a line, and if you cross it……..I’ll know.”

And with that he closed the door, leaving Ken alone in the darKened room.


End file.
